leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen
}} Abilities % of his maximum health}} every second if he has not been hit with an enemy ability or taken damage from any source (excluding minions) in the last seconds. At Level 11 or above, damage from non-epic monsters will no longer stop Perseverance. }} | }} Garen breaks free from all affecting him and gains 35% movement speed for a few seconds. Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds will deal additional physical damage and will his target. |leveling= |cooldown=8 }} | . ** The entire damage will be mitigated if Garen's attack is or . ** Decisive Strike's empowerment will be consumed if the attack misses. *** In all 3 cases listed above the target will still be silenced. |spellshield=will block the enhanced autoattack. |additional= * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Decisive Strike will reset Garen's attack timer on cast. * Decisive Strike's on-hit effect and movement speed buff are independent. Using the enhanced autoattack will not remove the movement speed buff. }} }} Garen's bonus armor and magic resistance are increased by 20%. |description2= Garen gains a defensive shield for a few seconds, reducing incoming damage by 30% and granting 30% crowd control reduction for the duration. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost }} | }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage each second to enemies within range. Minions take 75% damage from Judgment. Garen ignores unit collision while spinning, but moves 20% slower when traveling through minions. |description2=Judgment can critically strike, multiplying the total AD component by (Garen's critical strike damage modifier 50%). |leveling= AD)}} AD)}} |leveling2= AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=300 }} | slow removal and movement speed boost, he cannot apply its autoattack modifier since Garen cannot attack while Judgment is active. ** Garen may cast while Judgment is active - however, he will cancel the ability to do so. * Judgment is not a channeled ability. As such, crowd control will not stop its effects. Silences will, however, prevent Garen from deactivating the ability early. * Judgment can critically strike, but only the AD ratio damage portion of the ability will be affected by a crit. ** Judgment is subject to a flat critical strike damage penalty of 50% for a total critical strike ratio of 150% (normally 200%). An , for example, would increase this to 200% (normally 250%). * Although Judgment lasts for 3 seconds, the first tick of damage occurs as soon as the ability is cast, with 5 more ticks of damage occuring every half second afterward. As a result, the last 0.5 seconds of the ability deals no damage. * After second (3 ticks of damage), Garen can reactivate Judgment to cancel it early. * If other sources of anti-collision (such as or ) are affecting Garen as he uses Judgment, Garen will still be slowed when pathing through units. }} }} Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute an enemy champion, dealing magic damage plus additional damage based on his target's missing health. |leveling= % of target's missing health)}} |cooldown= |range=400 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} | health the target is missing}}. }} }} References cs:Garen de:Garen es:Garen fr:Garen pl:Garen pt-br:Garen ru:Garen zh:盖伦 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Silence champion Category:Melee champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion